Your Endless Love
by xxChase the French Patriotxx
Summary: A story requested by "NinaMeap"


**I'm sorry this is really short I've been so busy and stressed lately but I had some time to do this for njnjameap so enjoy**

Oh God he was nervous so bloody nervous was he really ready to do this to marry the love of his life, his soul mate. "Jay… Jay… JAY SNAP OUT OF IT!" Cam'd voice ran old through his ear. "Come on are you going to do this or not?"

"Uh… yeah just give me a couple of minutes and I'll be back with the news on it."

"Ok. Now get your arse in there!" Cam kept pushing Jay towards the door until he was close enough to Nya and his bed room. The twenty year old quickly ran away and hid from Jay so e could work without worry.

Jay knocked on the door a couple times and waited.

"Just a minute." Nya opened the door up in her red and orange pajama bottoms and a T-shirt. "What is it Jay?"

Jay rubbed the back of his head with sweat pooling on his neck "Um well Nya theirs something I've been wanting to ask you for along time… will you… will you marry me?" Jay pulled the ring box from behind his back to show the ring.

"Yes Jay, yes a billion times yes."

Jay quickly grabbed Nya in a hug and spun her around happily.

**A few weeks later…**

Jay had everything set up Cam as best man, sensei Wu to conduct the service (don't ask how he got his license you don't wanna go there), Kai to give Nya away, Nya's niece as flower girl (Kai and Lloyd adopted her), jays nephew as ring boy, Lloyd and Zane analog with some of jays cousins as the ushers, and some of Coles female cousins as brides maids.

It was a peaceful day in June at ninjago. All was perfect for their day. The Orchestra began to play the traditional wedding music while Kai escorted Nya to Jay . After that Kai went back to his spot and Wu began to speak.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today so Nya and Jay can live together in holy matrimony. The bride and grooms have written their own vows for the wedding ." Wu looked over to Jay.

"Nya, you are the most wonderful women in my life. You always will be because in you I have found the other half of myself which had made me whole. I hope in our marriage we see more good days than bad and have peace upon us at all times."

"Jay, you're the only man for me. I couldn't have imagined to find so e one like you. Nice, kind, funny, and a bit over protective. I know our marriage will have it's ups and downs but I know that love will always make it so we over come that and live together for the rest of our lives."

After all the vows were done they presented the rings, flowers, and everything they finished with Jay and Nya sharing a one minute kiss.

After everyone exited the church they had the wedding reception to celebrate. Everyone was having fun telling stories, eating, chatting, and Nya and Jay were dancing Ike their was no tomorrow.

"Yeah I feel like Jay and Nya are a match made in heaven." Cam said to Jay's sister Nariko.

"Yeah they just seem right for each other."

"That's true. I'm still waiting on my special day." Cam laughed a little at what he said then his eyes went over to his younger lover who was scarfing down his slice of chocolate cake.

"What? You know I love cake. " Cole said raising his hands up in defense.

Kai, Lloyd, and jays parents were in their own little group chatting

"So then Zane tossed Jay into the Ninjago sea." Every one laughed at the jokes, "he sobered up real fast after that."

"Ok ok so at me and Edna's wedding her cousin and my cousin got into a fight. Let's just say that Edna's cousin got filled with junk. Because he landed in our junk yard." Ed got laughs from everyone in the group due to that.

After all the speeches, toasts etc. everyone somehow made home likely half drunk.

**Eight - ten months later **

Jay and Nya where at the hospital Nya was on her bed screaming due to the agonizing pain of child birth. Jay holding her hand giving her encouraging words. With one final hard push the baby came in the doctors arms. "Wait where not finished here." The doctor said

"Oh God there's twins?"

"

"Two more…"

Nya pusher the next baby out in pain then finally the last one. Jay took a large cloth that he had and ripped it up into three parts one to hold each baby delicately in.

"Nya this one's a girl what will we call her?"

Nya held her bundle of joy I'm her arms and looked into it's green eyes. "Shirley her name is Shirley." The girl had jays auburn hair color. "Jay name this one."

Jay: looked at the baby boy in his arm and caressed it's cheek softly it had brown eyes and Nya's dark hair. "hmm Max I'm thinking Max. Ok know one left what should we name her?"

Nya looked at the other baby that was in the doctors arms. "How about I name her virginia and you could give her a middle name?"

"Jay looked at the baby girl with his own dark blue eyes and a mixture of his and Nya's hair that became blonde. "Edna her middle babe is Edna."

**A couple years later…**

Nya and Jay were watching Shirley and Virginia while 'uncle Kai' was playing with Max.

Jay and Nya had never been happier once in their lives then they were now. Raising a beautiful family, having fun, and even training their kids a little bit if spinjitzu.

**The End**

**Yeah sorry I kinda rushed the ending because u didn't want my inspiration to leave me well anyways who ever reads this please comment, and PM me if you have a story request. And NinjaMeap I hope you liked this.**


End file.
